Rosewick- First Chrisrmas
by MarianasJaya
Summary: This takes place three years after Blood Red. And just like the title says it's Ruby and Roman's first Christmas as a couple. Originally published on Dec 17, 2016


Christmas With A Criminal

 **A/N Viv here with the continued part of Blood Red and since Christmas is coming, I thought I'd make it Christmas themed. Also in this Ruby is 18 and Roman** **is** **24.**

 **As always I don't own anything, RWBY belongs to Monty and Rooster Teeth®**

 **So enjoy.**

 ***Flash Back***

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

"What does this mean?" I ask walking towards him.

"I have no idea!" Is all Roman can say.

We just stand there for what seems like forever, before Roman without saying a word picks up his coat and heads for the door. "Wait! Where're you going?" I ask shocked that he would just leave at a time like this. "Out! I just need someone fresh air!" Roman says as he opens the door, "Wait, I'll come with you!" I say starting to pick up my hood, but before I can put it on Roman says "NO! I need time alone and you'll only get in the way!" in an angry tone. All of a sudden I felt tears prick my eyes and not wanting to let Roman to see them I yell "YOU KNOW WHAT! FINE, SEE IF I CARE!" I pushed him out then slam the door in his face.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

I just sand there shocked, Red's never got that mad at me before. _Ugh, shit! Now look what you've done Torchwick!_ I think as I walk out of Beacon back to my apartment, as I continue to walk I think back to what has happened in last forty-eight hours and come to a conclusion that I infamous criminal Roman Torchwick has fallen for huntress in training Ruby Rose. _Shit! What has happened to me!_ I think as slip into my apartment and grabbing a beer from the fridge I flopped onto the couch. What's odd is if anyone had asked me a month ago if I would fall for Red, I would have laughed in their faces. But now I can't picture my life without Red, now I just have to figure out what do about me being a vampire.

 ***Time Skip***

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

"So, you're saying that there's a way to un-vamp myself?" I said as Junior skims over a book. "Yeah, it says in order to become normal again, you need 8 drops of blood from the one you love!" He said closing the book and looked at me, "Oh grate! And how exactly am I supposed get blood from Little Red?" I said annoyed. "No idea, that's your problem!" Junior said as he picked up his coat and headed for the door, "You're a lot of help!" I said rolling my eyes before popping a cigar into my mouth and lighting it. "And what do you what me do about it? You're the only who always comes up with a plan for our little heists! So I'm sure you can think of something!" He said walking out the door.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

 _Gah! Roman's such_ _an a**!_ I think to myself as the rest of my team just stands there. "I'm going for a walk!" I said a few minutes later to no one in particular, then putting my hood on I used my semblance to disappear out of Beacon.

Ten minutes later I find myself walking around the shady part of Vale and not paying attention to where I was going, I suddenly bumped into someone. "Oomph!" I said as I fell, "Sorry about that dar.. Oh Red it's you!" Roman said as he lent a hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up, "T-thanx!" I stuttered blushing, "You know, you're still cute when you blush!" He said as he looked me over to see if I was injured. "S-shut up!" I said, _Wait! Aren't I still mad_ _at_ _him_? I thought before quickly saying "What are you doing around here?", "Uh, I live here!" Roman said matter-o-factly.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

"Right! I forgot!" Red said looking away, "look you're bleeding, why don't I take you back to my apartment and bandage you up then take you back to Beacon?" I said staring to walk away, "Wait! I thought you were mad at me? Red said as she run to catch up with me. "Nah! I just wanted some air and sometimes this whole vampire thing can be a bit difficult!" I replied as we had reached my building.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I sat on Roman's white leather couch looking around the room as I waited for him to get the first aid kit, he walked back into the living room a minute later and sat down beside me. "Here hold out your arm!" Roman said as he took my right arm in his hand, He cleaned it up then put a bandage on it. "T-thank you!" I said as I blushed, "You're welcome! Do you want anything to eat before we head back?" Roman asked as he put the stuff away, "Uh.. Sure!" I responded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm! That was delicious!" I said as Roman took our dishes back into the kitchen, "No problem! Glad you liked it!" He replied. "H-hey Roman? Do you mind if I stay the night?" I asked playing with my glass of water, Roman pondered a bit before saying "Yeah sure! You know where everything is!". "Thanx!" I said before scampering off to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

A few moments later Red walked out of the bathroom wearing one of my shirts as pajamas, I shake my head as she walks over to me. "Goodnight Ginger Snaps!" Red said giving me a kiss, "Night Little Red! I'll be in an hour!" I responded as she padded off to my room.

"Right! Now to get down business!" I said to myself as I walked into my office and took the book out again. "Ok so it says **To un-vamp ones self all one has to do is, take 8 drops of blood from the one they love and inject it into their arm."** _Right! That sounds easy!_ I think before taking a needle of Red's blood and poking it in me. As I wait for it to take effect, I read over the warning, ***WARING* Side effects include a bit of dizziness and some pain**. "Ok! I can handle this!" I said as I take the needle out.

Fifteen minutes later the pain and dizziness subside before I walk into the bathroom to shower. Once I'm dressed and am brushing my teeth, I look into the mirror and see that my fangs are gone and I'm back to normal. Smiling to myself I walk into my room and crawl into bed trying not to wake Red up, I have one thought before falling asleep and that's _Thank god I'm back to normal._

 ***Present***

 **Normal P.O.V~**

It's the most beautiful time of the year again in the town of Vale and we find Ruby Rose running around the mall trying to get her last minute of Christmas shopping done. Now knowing Ruby isn't the kind of girl who likes to shop, she turns to one of her friends Neopolitan or Neo, for some help. So the two ladies head into a book store to try and find a book for Blake, one she hasn't read yet.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

 _{What about this one?}_ Neo signs while holding up a book, "Nah, she's already read that!" I say as I head to the romantic section. Now I remember Blake saying something about their being a fourth book of Ninja Love that just came out. "Ah! Found it!" I said a minute later as Neo follows me up to the counter and I pay for it. Then we head out, who's next on the list?" I ask, _{Weiss! Do you know what she wants?}_ Neo signs as we continue to walk. "Not a clue!" I said.

 ***Time Skip***

 **Neo's P.O.V~**

We sit down at a little café for a break and as we're waiting for our drinks Ruby asks "So, who's last on the list?" I hesitate for a sec before signing _{Roman!},_ I see Ruby stiffen but then soon relaxe. I guess what happened between her and Roman is still a bit sore.

Apparently Ruby wasn't exactly happy about how Roman became normal again, due to the fact that he never told her what he was doing, let alone that he needed a sample of her blood and when I found out I was mad and whacked Roman with my parasol.

Once our drinks come we just sit there in silence before I ask {So do you know what to get Roman?} She hesitated for a second then says "No, not really? Do you have any suggestions?".

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

{Not really!} Neo signs after putting down her drink. After we finished our drinks, we headed back out to find a gift for Roman.

Its 4:00pm by the time we get back to Beacon, so I quickly dashed to my dorm to hide the presents, then go to meet up with Roman.

"Hey Ginger Snaps!" I say as Roman opens the door, "What brings you here Red? Not that I don't mind!" He asks waking back into the kitchen. "What I have to have a reason to want to visit my boyfriend!?" I say. Roman just shakes his head as he goes back to what his doing.

 **Roman's P.O.V.~**

"You're making a gingerbread house? I didn't think you that kind of person!" Red said as she took a set to watch me, "Mock me if you want Little Red! But I'm only doing this cause Neo wanted one!" I reply rolling my eyes as I stick the roof on. Neo then walks in and sticks her tongue out at me as she flops down on the couch, Red just laughs as she puts her finger into the icing and licking it off before going to join Neo.

After I put the gingerbread house away I walk into the living room to see what the girls are doing, {TV watching!} Neo signs as I plopped down in between her and Red. "Why don't we watch a Christmas movie?" Red suggests all of a sudden taking the remote and going to Netflix. {Why not A Christmas Carol?} Neo signs as Red selected it, "Sure, why not!" I respond knowing I probably wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't agree. Red giggles excitedly pressing play.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I still back down and cuddle up next to Roman as the movie stars. We pause halfway through the movie to get some blankets, then continue watching.

After the movie is finished its 6:30pm, so all head back to Beacon for the Christmas party. **(A/N both team WBY and JNPR are ok with Ruby dating Roman)** Once we get there I quickly speed up to Ozpin's office to give him and Glinda their presents, then head back down to my dorm.

"Hey Rubs!" Yang says as she opens the door for me, "Hi!" I replied as I walk into the room and look around to see the rest of my team, JNPR and Roman and Neo are all waiting for me.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

Once Red's back the party officially starts, I pick up a drink as I head over to where Red is. I wait for her to be done talking to Pyrrha and when she's finished I pull her to the side and give her a quick kiss before Blondie calls all of us over. So we could all put our presents underneath the Christmas tree for tomorrow.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

When the party's over me and Roman head off to Junior's Club before going back to his apartment. As we near the Club, we can hear the loud music blaring as people laugh and talk. Once inside Roman leads me up into the wing and we wait to be survived, when our drinks arrive we just sit there and enjoy them.

As we walk back to Roman's apartment I ask "Roman you'll always love me! Right?" he thought about it before saying "Yes! I'll always love you Ruby!" "Wait... Did you just actually call me by my name?" I said shocked, "I guess I did!" Roman replied kissing me on the cheek.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

Once we get back, Red grabs a gingerbread cookie before walking into my bedroom. I just shake my head before I too take a cookie and flop onto the couch. Three minutes later my scroll goes off, I do a quick stretch before I see who texted. It's Cinder, _weird_ I think before I read it.

 **Cinder = bold, Roman = normal.**

 **C: Busy tomorrow morning!?**  
R: No! Y?  
 **C: No reason! B over 8!**  
R: O..k!

I then turn it off thinking _Wonder what Cinder wants?_ I then do one last stretch before heading to bed.

 **A/N from now on, it'll mostly be in Ruby's POV.**

 ***Time Skip* time 6:30am (Christmas morning)**

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I awoke to the sounds of people talking, confused I climbed outta bed and head out of the room. I'm about to enter the kitchen when I hear someone say

"You going to have to put a stop to this or I will!" ( **A/N: lets just say not everyone was happy when they found out Ruby & Roman are dating)**I stop mind step and try to listen, "It's not a good thing for your image!". The voice says,

 _whoever THIS person is needs to stop hating on mine and Roman's relationship._ I think as I take a step closer but then stop again when I hear Roman say getting angry "Cinder! For the last DAMN time, you're NOT my boss anymore! That's when I've had enough, THIS Cinder person (who I think I know who she is) can't just come in here and start yelling at MY boyfriend like that.

I march into the kitchen fuming ready to tell her off, but what I see drains me of all my color. Cinder is kissing (And I mean really kiss him) Roman and he's kissing back, why wasn't he stopping her.  
 **(A/N: what Ruby didn't know was that Cinder saw Ruby standing there the whole time.)**

 _That BITCH!_ I think storming right over to them and tapping Roman firmly on the shoulder. Roman jumps back shocked to see me standing there.

"H-how...c-could...y-you!" I stutter as tears steam down my face, Roman just stands there awkwardly. "I-I trusted you, I-I told you my secrets, I-I let you l-love m-me!" I say hiccupping, by now I can see Cinder just standing there looking smug.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, WE ARE OVER! I hope you're HAPPY with her!" I yell. I think Roman finally comes to his senses because he shakes his head, "Wait, Ruby let me explain! It's not what it looks like!" He says trying to grab my hand. I yank my hand back looking sad and disappointed, before I disappeared back to Beacon. Leaving only a trail of rose petals in my wake.

Once I get back into the comfort of Beacon, I slowly slump up to my dorm. Getting weird looks from by passers, I just continue on my way praying that no one would stop me. _Or not!_ I think as I see Yang head my way. "Rubs, what's wrong?" She asks as she gets closer. "N-nothing!" I lie as my voice starts to brake again, "Just tried!" I reply. Heading off, really not wanting to deal with Yang right now.

When I get into the dorm, I throw my hood onto the floor and climb up into my bed.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

 _"Shit! Now I've really screwed up with Ruby!_ I think to myself as I rub my face, just then Neo walks in and asks me what was wrong. {What happened?} She signed, I remain quiet for a minute, then I start to explain everything that happened.

Once I'm finished, she stands up and starts pacing before hitting me with her parasol. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked after she stops, {You know what!} She signs as she sits back down. "It's not like I asked for this to happen and on Christmas Day!" I respond angry, { Do you have plain on how to get Ruby back?} Neo asks... if I was being honest with myself, I did have a plan but it's a long shot.

"Maybe!" I said getting up to start putting my plan into action.

 ***Time skip* time 12:00pm**

 **Yang's P.O.V~**

It's been four hours since Ruby got back and she's still moping around, I was starting to get worried. I have a suspicion of who was to blame, but not wanting to do anything stupid. I decided to video chat Neo to see if my hunch was right.

{So you in?} Neo signed, "Definitely!" I said before turning off my scroll. _Roman maybe_ _an a**_ _for not doing anything, but I would do anything to see my baby sis happy again._ I think as walk to meet up with a few people.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I know it's been four hours since ithappened, but can you blame me? I mean I trusted Roman with everything and after three years too. I decided not to anything with Roman stuff yet,since I still had a bit of hope. I was currently watching a horror movie and trying to forget everything that happened.

I must have fallen asleep sometime though the movie, cause when I woke up and checked my scroll the time read 7:00pm. So I do a quick stretch and go off to find some food.

Once I'm finished eating I see Blake walk up to me, _weird!_ I think as she takes a seat a cross from me. "H-hi?" I question as I'm confused, but it probably had something to do with my mopping. "Roman wants you to meet him in forest!" Blake says as takes one of my cookies and walks off. _O..k?_ I think as head off, wondering what Roman was up to.

 ***Time Skip at the forest* *Warning next part is super cheesy and fluffy.**

As I walk closer to the opening in the woods where a large willow tree stands, I can see it's all covered in lights and there are rose petals leading inside. I take a tentative step inside and what I see leaves me completely speechless.

Roman's standing there in the middle wearing a black tux with an orange tie and I see the rest of my team and Neo standing around too. He walks closer to me, gets down one knee and says "Ruby I know what I did was unforgivable and that I lost your trust, but I was wondering if you Ruby Rose could ever forgive me and would you marry me?"

I'm now completely shocked. _What do I say? I mean I know he was stupid, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving him!_ I think as Roman's waiting for my answer. I was about to say yes, when something totally unexpected happens. All of sudden out of nowhere an arrow flies through the air hitting Roman, puncturing him right in the chest.

"NO!" I yell as I try to run to his side, but when I do I trip and fall. That's when everything goes black...

I awake up screaming and slightly shaking, it was all just a bad dream. Roman must heard me, because all of sudden he came running in. "Red! Is everything ok? What happened?" He said looking at me, worry in his eyes. "Nothing, just a bad dream!" I replied, not wanting to say exactly what. _Wait! Just how much of it was a dream?_ I think just as Roman's about to leave.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

I'm about to walk away, when Red stops me and says "Wait... Roman! What happened last night? I really don't remember!" I pondered for a minute before I sit down beside her saying "Well, after the Christmas party we want to Junior's and you might have had a few Eggnogs, then I carried you back here and put you to bed!" Red thinks for a bit before saying "Oh!"  
(What Ruby didn't know was that only the first dink had alcohol in it, the rest didn't)

Once Red had a shower, we grabbed a quick bite before heading to Beacon to open presents.

 ***Time skip till after they opened their presents***

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I was so happy that everyone liked what I got them. For Weiss: I got new Dust rounds for Myrtenaster, for: Yang I got a small upgrade for Ember Celica, for Neo: I got her a pint of Neapolitan Ice Cream and For Roman I personally got Melodic Cudgel some special abilities and got our emblems engraved in the handle.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

Everyone was about to leave, when I thought _I need to give Red her gift! It's now or never._ So I took a deep breath and spoke "Can everybody just wait a sec? I haven't given Ruby her present yet. Everyone stopped and turned to face me, Red looked kinda confused, "I thought the book of 101 fairytales was my gift?" Red asked as she walked over to me.

"It is but I have another gift for you!" I said as I got down on one knee and taking another deep breath said "Ruby! These past 3 years have been the best of my life and I know what I've done in the past was terrible, but we've all let bygones be bygones and moved on. So I was wondering if you Ruby Rose would do me the honor and marry me?" Taking out little black velvet box and holding up and ruby ring.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I was speechless, _this was almost just like my dream. Was Infamous criminal Roman Torchwick_ _asking for_ _my hand in marriage? Of_ _course_ _we would have to wait until after I graduate from Beacon first, I mean I still want to_ _be_ _c_ _ome_ _a full fledge Huntress._ I think as I look around the room, my sister and Neo were shedding salient tears and Weiss and Blake were nodding.

I hesitated for a second before saying "YES! But I want to graduate first!" As Roman stands up and pull me in for one hell of a kiss.

 **Normal P.O.V~**

And as the two lovers continued to kiss, Ruby knew that this was differently not like her dream. Because Roman didn't get hint with an arrow and as snow started to fall outside, Ruby had one thought on her mind and that was _Christmas With A Criminal was definitely something interesting._

 **A/N And there you go, the complete part to Blood Red. So I hope you all liked it, and I know some parts were super cheesy but that's how I wanted it to be! Sorry for** **any spelling** **errors, I tried my best. Also vote, comment and share! It'll mean a lot to me.**

 **Anyway until the next Rosewick or RWBY fanfic, I hope you all enjoy the holidays and I see you in the New Year.**

 **I'm out!**

 **-xox** **Viv**


End file.
